


Working Together

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Gen, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Sam is being brainwashed by the British Men of Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Toni makes sure that Sam knows that the British Men of Letters will use him whether he wants it or not.





	Working Together

"We wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't been so difficult." Toni told him as Sam struggled against his restraints. "If you had just worked with us then none of this would have been necessary."

"You can stop with the gas lighting." Sam spat out at her. "Get off your damn high horse, you have me tied up and hostage and yet you're trying to make me the guilty one."

Toni just smiled at him. "We were hoping that we could work together, we could benefit one another." she walked around to look at him, there was a man, Toni had called him Ketch, standing just a few feet away from Sam just out of his peripheral vision. 

"The men of letters American division is only scratching the surface of the information that could be at your fingertips." Toni told him. "Our main division, the one that started it all, has more than you can ever imagine."

"And you have low kill counts of people being murdered by supernatural beings due to your protections." Sam interrupted. "You've told me this before, I don't care. I'm not going to work with you."

"And that is your folly, you refuse to see reason and you refuse to listen." Toni said with a sigh. "Regardless of how much we can help each other."

Toni just smiled at him, looking at Ketch for a moment before going to the machine next to Sam.

Ketch came over and gripped the back of Sams head and yanked him back, immediately stuffing a rubber stopper into his mouth and wrapping it around his head so that Sam couldn't spit it out. 

"No matter Sam." Toni continued. "We still have a lot of uses for you so until we are done here, we are going to continue to work together whether you want it or not. We have our ways to ensure that you do as we say."

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle or how much you hate us, we can work around that as well. And besides Sam," Toni said coming over to him and kneeling in front of them so that they were semi eye level. "No one is coming for you."

Sam glared at her and then arched hard as the machine came to life and he felt the electricity flowing inside of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 9/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you want you can send requests and prompts. 
> 
> This is technically yesterday cause I missed yesterday.


End file.
